Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution
|lengua = Inglés |tema = Jack el Destripador |género = |editorial = George G. Harrap & Co Ltd, Londres McKay, Nueva York |fecha_publicación = 1976 |páginas = 284 |isbn = ISBN 0-245-52724-9 (Reino Unido) ISBN 0-679-50711-6 (EE.UU.) |oclc = }} Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution (en español, Jack el Destripador: La Solución Final) es un libro escrito por el británico Stephen Knight y publicado por primera vez en 1976. Notable por proponer una solución a cinco asesinatos acontecidos en el Londres de la época victoriana, que fueron atribuidos a un asesino en serie no identificado, conocido como Jack el Destripador. En su intento por resolver el misterio, Knight presentó una complicada teoría conspirativa, que implicaba a la familia real británica, la francmasonería y al pintor Walter Sickert.Knight, pp. 24–39 En su obra concluyó que las víctimas habían sido asesinadas para encubrir un matrimonio secreto entre el heredero al trono, el príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale y Annie Elizabeth Crook, una muchacha católica de clase obrera.Knight, pp. 22–28 Hay muchos hechos que contradicen la teoría de Knight, y su fuente principal Joseph Gorman (también conocido como Joseph Sickert) se retractó más tarde y admitió ante la prensa que había sido un engaño. La mayor parte de los expertos desestiman la teoría, calificándola como una fantasía, por lo que las conclusiones del libro están ampliamente desacreditadas. A pesar de la controversia en torno a su veracidad, el libro fue popular y comercialmente exitoso, llegando a publicarse 20 ediciones del mismo.Andrew Hewson, el agente literario de Knight, citado en Rice, Karen (16 de diciembre de 2001) "Jack the Ripper 'revelations' sic exposed as same old story." Scotland on Sunday p.3 También fue la base para la película Murder by Decree y la novela gráfica From Hell, así como eje de otras dramatizaciones, llegando a influenciar a escritores de novelas policíacas, tales como Patricia Cornwell y Anne Perry. Orígenes Entre agosto y noviembre de 1888, al menos cinco homicidios extraordinariamente brutales fueron cometidos en el distrito de Whitechapel, en Londres. Aunque era un área empobrecida y comúnmente violenta, los crimenes podían vincularse a un único asesino debido al distintivo modus operandi: todos ocurrieron a pocas calles de distancia, tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana y las víctimas eran mujeres cuyas gargantas fueron cortadas. En cuatro de los casos, los cuerpos fueron mutilados o incluso eviscerados.Evans y Skinner, pp. 399–402 y Knight, p. 168 La remoción de los órganos internos en tres de las víctimas condujo a las propuestas contemporáneas de que «se evidenciaba un considerable conocimiento anatómico por parte del asesino, el cual parecería indicar que su ocupación era la de carnicero o cirujano».Dr. Winslow, el patólogo examinador, citado en Haggard, Robert F. (1993). "Jack the Ripper As the Threat of Outcast London". (en inglés) Essays in History. Volume 35. Departmento de Historia de Corcoran de la Universidad de Virginia. Consultado 1 de marzo de 2010 Los medios de comunicación y la policía recibieron muchas cartas supuestamente escritas por el asesino, quien pasó a ser conocido como «Jack el Destripador», luego de que una las misivas fuera firmada con dicho mote. La mayor parte de las confesiones enviadas por anónimos fueron desestimadas por la policía al ser consideradas como bromas, pero una, conocida como From Hell letter (en español, la carta del infierno) debido a una frase usada por el escritor, fue tratada con más seriedad, al ser recibida por los cuerpos policíacos, iba acompañada de una pequeña caja que contenía la mitad de un riñón humano preservado. No quedó claro si el riñón realmente provenía de una de las víctimas, o si era un espécimen médico enviado como parte de una broma macabra.DiGrazia, Christopher-Michael (marzo del 2000). "Another Look at the Lusk Kidney". Ripper Notes. (en inglés) Publicado en línea por Casebook: Jack the Ripper. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2010.Wolf, Gunter (2008). "A kidney from hell? A nephrological view of the Whitechapel murders in 1888". (en inglés) Nephrology Dialysis Transplantation vol. 23 pp. 3343–3349 (Se requiere subscripción)Knight, p. 222; Marriott, pp. 166, 225 A pesar de una extensa investigación de la policía, el asesino nunca fue atrapado y su identidad sigue siendo un misterio. Tanto en aquel tiempo, como posteriormente, muchos investigadores aficionados y profesionales han propuesto soluciones, pero ninguna teoría ha sido aceptada por completo. Las afirmaciones de Thomas Stowell thumb|right|200px|[[Alberto Víctor de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha|Príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale, c. 1888.]] En 1970, el cirujano británico Thomas E. A. Stowell publicó un artículo titulado "Jack the Ripper - A Solution?" (Jack el Destripador - ¿Una solución?) en el ejemplar de noviembre de la revista The Criminologist. En él propuso que el Destripador era un aristócrata que había contraído sífilis durante una visita a las Antillas, situación que lo había conducido a la locura, y bajo ese estado mental había perpetrado los cinco asesinatos canónicos atribuidos a Jack el Destripador. Aunque nunca nombró directamente a su sospechoso en el artículo, sí describió detalladamente a la familia, su aspecto físico y apodos, todo esto indicó que se trataba del nieto de la Reina Victoria, el Príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale.Rumbelow, pp. 209–213 También escribió, que tras el doble asesinato cometido el 30 de septiembre de 1888, su sospechoso fue confinado por su propia familia en una institución en el sur de Inglaterra, pero más tarde escapó para cometer un último asesinato el 9 de noviembre, antes de morir finalmente de sífilis. Para sostener su teoría, hizo la comparación entre la evisceración de las mujeres y el destripamiento de los ciervos muertos a tiros durante las expediciones de caza realizadas por la aristocracia. Además afirmaba que su información provenía de los apuntes privados de Sir William Gull, un prestigioso médico que había tratado a los miembros de la familia real.Stowell, T. E. A. (noviembre de 1970) "Jack the Ripper – A Solution?". The Criminologist vol. 5 pp. 40–51 citado en Rumbelow, pp. 209–212 Stowell conocía al yerno de Gull, Theodore Dyke Acland, actuando incluso como albacea de sus propiedades.Begg, pp. 288–289 y Knight, pp. 202–203 thumb|left|180px|[[William Withey Gull|Sir William Gull fue un prestigioso médico que se retiró por problemas de salud en 1887.]] El artículo de Stowell atrajo una intensa atención,Ver por ejemplo: "Who Was Jack the Ripper?" (9 de noviembre de 1970). (en inglés) Time Magazine. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2010Knight, pp. 15–16 y colocó a Alberto Víctor como uno de los más sobresalientes sospechosos, aunque su inocencia fue pronto comprobada. Entre otras cosas, Gull murió antes que el príncipe, por lo que no podía haber sabido de la muerte de este.Rumbelow, p. 211 Los tres médicos que asistieron a Alberto Víctor al momento de su muerte en 1892, coincidieron en que había muerto de neumonía, y verificando la escala de progresión en el tiempo de la enfermedad sifilítica, es sumamente improbable que tuviera sífilis. Los primeros síntomas de locura que provienen de una infección sifilítica tienden a ocurrir aproximadamente quince años después de la primera exposición. Aunque esta escala de progresión de la enfermedad nunca es absoluta, para que Alberto Víctor hubiera sufrido de locura sifilítica en 1888, probablemente tendría que haber sido infectado a la edad de nueve años, aproximadamente en 1873, seis años antes de que visitara las Antillas.Rumbelow, pp. 212–213 Stowell aseguró que su sospechoso había sido recluido en una clínica psiquiátrica, al tiempo que el príncipe servía en el ejército británico, haciendo apariciones regulares en público y visitando amigos en sus casas de campo.Rumbelow, pp. 211–212 and Trow, p. 153 Varios reportes de periódico, así como el diario de la Reina Victoria, cartas de la familia y documentos oficiales, demuestran que Alberto Víctor asistía a actos públicos o encuentros con la realeza extranjera, a cientos de millas de Londres, al momento de cada uno de los cinco asesinatos.Marriott, p. 268Por ejemplo, el 30 de septiembre de 1888, cuando Elizabeth Stride y Catherine Eddowes fueron asesinadas, Alberto Víctor estaba en el Castillo de Balmoral, la residencia real en Escocia, a más de 500 milas (más de 800 km) de Londres. El 5 de noviembre de 1970, Stowell escribió al periódico The Times, negando que fuera su intención implicar que el príncipe era Jack el Destripador. La carta fue publicada el 9 de noviembre,Stowell, T. E. A. (9 de noviembre de 1970). "Jack the Ripper". The Times p. 9; volumen 58018; col. F al día siguiente el anciano escritor murió de causas naturales. Esa misma semana, su hijo divulgó que había quemado los papeles de su padre, diciendo: «leí solamente lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no había nada de importancia en esos documentos».PHS (14 de noviembre de 1970). "The Times Diary: Ripper file destroyed". The Times p. 12; Volumen 58023; col. E Las afirmaciones de Joseph Gorman Aunque la hipótesis de Stowell fuera claramente incorrecta, su artículo volvió a encender el interés en el caso de Jack el Destripador,Knight, p. 15 y en 1973 la BBC lanzó una serie de televisión, Jack the Ripper, que investigó los asesinatos de Whitechapel. La serie era un híbrido entre documental y drama; a pesar de resultar destacable la presentación de pruebas verdaderas, el programa era conducido por un par de detectives ficticios, Barlow y Watt, representados por Stratford Johns y Frank Windsor respectivamente.Knight, p. 16 y Rumbelow, p. 223 La serie se convirtió en un libro, The Ripper File, por Elwyn Jones y John Lloyd, en 1975. El sexto y último capítulo incluyó el testimonio de Joseph Gorman, que dijo llamarse Joseph Sickert, y reclamó ser el hijo ilegítimo del reconocido pintor Walter Sickert; aseguró que Sickert le había contado una historia que implicaba no sólo a la familia real, sino también a otras famosas personas en los controvertidos crímenes.Knight, p. 22 Según él, los homicidios fueron físicamente ejecutados por Sir Wiliam Gull, el médico personal de la Reina Victoria, con la ayuda de cómplices. Stowell había mencionado rumores que implicaban a Gull en su artículo, pero los había desestimado por injustos y falsos.Begg, p. 289 Gorman afirmó también que su abuela, una mujer católica, se había casado en secreto con Alberto Víctor y que su madre, como hija legítima del príncipe, era la auténtica heredera al trono. Por lo tanto, los homicidios del Destripador fueron organizados como parte de una conspiración para callar cualquier escándalo potencial, asesinando a todo áquel que sabía del acontecimiento.Knight, pp. 24–39 En la serie de televisión original, la historia es presentada a través de la percepción de Gorman, pero no de los detectives Barlow y Watt. Cautivado por la historia, el periodista Stephen Knight decidió llevar más allá la investigación,Knight, p. 30 y finalmente la publicó en su obra Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution, en 1976. Contenido La historia de Gorman thumb|right|180px|[[Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, tercer marqués de Salisbury|Lord Salisbury era el primer ministro británico durante la época de los asesinatos.]] El libro comienza con Knight explicando cómo conoció a Joseph Gorman y continúa contando su historia, la cual "no se presentó en un orden claro, preciso y cronológico, teniendo que sacar deducciones de una discusión confusa y a veces vaga".Knight, p. 20 Gorman decía que la madre de Alberto Víctor, la princesa Alejandra, le presentó a Walter Sickert a su hijo, con la esperanza de que le enseñaría sobre arte. Aseguraba que el príncipe conoció a una de las modelos del pintor, Annie Elizabeth Crook, una modesta empleada católica, en el estudio del número 15 de Cleveland Street. Ambos tuvieron un romance y, finalmente, se casaron en una ceremonia secreta, donde fueron testigos Sickert y la amiga de Annie, Mary Jane Kelly. Afirmaba igualmente que tuvieron una hija, Alice Margaret Crook, la cual nació el 18 de abril de 1885, y que Alberto Víctor las ubicó a ambas en un apartamento en Cleveland Street. En abril de 1888, la Reina Victoria y el primer ministro británico Lord Salisbury descubrieron el secreto. Gorman acusó a Salisbury de ordenar una incursión al apartamento, porque tuvo miedo que al hacerse del conocimiento público la posibilidad de un potencial heredero católico al trono, se produciría una revolución. Dijo que Alberto fue colocado bajo la custodia de su familia, mientras que Annie fue colocada a la custodia de Sir William Gull, que la certificó como loca, por lo que ésta pasaría los próximos treinta años entrando y saliendo de diferentes instituciones mentales, antes de morir en 1920.Knight, pp. 22–28 Mientras tanto, Kelly cuidó de la pequeña Alice durante y después de la incursión. Gorman afirmaba que al principio Kelly ocultó a la niña con gusto, pero después, junto con sus amigas Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman y Elizabeth Stride, decidió chantajear al gobierno. Gorman inculpó a Salisbury de conspirar con sus colegas de la francmasonería, que incluía oficiales con altos cargos en la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, para parar el escándalo, organizando los asesinatos de las mujeres. Decía que Salisbury asignó la tarea a Gull, quien atrajo a las cuatro mujeres individualmente a un carruaje, donde las asesinó con la ayuda del cochero John Netley y Sir Robert Anderson, ayudante del Comisionado de Scotland Yard. Sostenía que hubo una quinta víctima, Catherine Eddowes, que fue asesinada por accidente en un caso de identidad equivocada, porque usaba el alias de Mary Ann Kelly y fue confundida con Mary Jane Kelly. Al mismo tiempo, sugirió que Netley trató de matar a la pequeña Alice en dos ocasiones diferentes, pero después del segundo intento infructuoso, varios testigos lo persiguieron, por lo que éste se lanzó al río Támesis, donde se ahogó. Gorman completó la historia diciendo que Alice vivió bien hasta la vejez, haciéndose más tarde amante de Walter Sickert, por lo que Alice y Walter Sickert eran sus verdaderos padres.Knight, pp. 24–39 La investigación de Knight Knight explica que al principio no creyó la sensacional historia de Gorman, la cual parecía "una completa tontería, si acaso entretenida, pero sin sentido", aunque estaba tan cautivado por el tema, que tuvo que realizar una investigación más profunda.Knight, pp. 30 y 40 En la descripción del progreso de su investigación, Knight revela una serie de coincidencias: tanto la madre de Alberto Víctor, como Alice Crook, eran sordas;Knight, p. 41 también casualmente la madre del príncipe y Walter Sickert eran daneses;Knight, p. 42 Sickert estaba obsesionado con el Destripador;Knight, p. 44 los asesinatos terminaron con la muerte de Mary Kelly;Knight, p. 70 existía un creciente sentimiento republicano al momento de los asesinatos,Knight, pp. 80–85 así como prejuicios anticatólicos;Knight, pp. 90–92 una mujer llamada "Elizabeth Cook ", quien Knight afirma podría ser Annie Elizabeth Crook pero mal escrito, vivió realmente en el número 6 de Cleveland Street;Knight, p. 95 Annie Crook fue internada en una institución;Knight, pp. 98–99 los rumores de la época relacionan al príncipe Alberto Víctor con un escándalo en Cleveland Street;Knight, p. 102 Gull era aficionado a las uvas y una de las víctimas podría haber estado comiendo algunas al momento de su muerte;Knight, pp. 240–245 Gull se ajusta a la descripción de un médico sin nombre, acusado por el clarividente Robert James Lees, que afirmó haber identificado al Destripador usando poderes psíquicos.Knight, pp. 193–203 Como las coincidencias circunstanciales aumentaban, Knight se convenció finalmente de que la historia de Gorman era verdadera.Knight, p. 101 La carencia de pruebas tangibles, aseguraba, se debía a un encubrimiento de parte del gobierno y un error deliberado en la dirección de las investigaciones de policíacas.Knight, pp. 106–141 Para sostener la teoría de una conspiración masónica, subrayó supuestas semejanzas entre los homicidios de Jack el Destripador y presuntos asesinatos masónicos rituales,Knight, pp. 151–177 y acusó a Sir Charles Warren, Comisionado de Policía, de destruir pruebas para proteger a sus camaradas de la francmasonería.Knight, pp. 178–179Cuando una pinta en la que se escribía "Juwes" fue encontrada cerca del sitio de uno de los asesinatos, Warren ordenó retirarla, lavándola antes de que pudiera ser fotografiada. Más tarde dijo, que temió que se iniciarán disturbios antijudíos si las palabras se hubieran dado a conocer. Knight aseguraba que "Juwes", no era una forma incorrecta de escribir "Jews" (en español judíos), sino una referencia "a tres aprendices masones... que es la base del ritual masónico" (Knight, p. 179). Además, enfatizó que Stowell, quien al parecer fue la primera persona en sugerir la participación de Alberto Víctor y Gull en los asesinatos,Knight, pp. 205–207 era un francmasón.Stowel citado en Knight, p. 205 Recepción crítica thumb|left|upright|[[Walter Richard Sickert en 1884.]] Al momento de su primera publicación, los críticos recibieron al libro con escepticismo no disimulado y sátira, sintiendo que Knight presentó su inverosímil caso de forma ingeniosa. Quentin Bell escribió en The Times Literary Supplement: "libro comienza de manera osada y adecuada al presentar la mayor parte del caso del autor y admitiendo de inmediato que 'todo suena terriblemente improbable'. Y así es".Bell, Quentin (30 de julio de 1976). "A right royal cover-up". Times Literary Supplement. p. 953 A su vez, Medical History indicó: "A pesar del ingenio del autor, el caso no hace un análisis cuidadoso y crítico, y no es 'más final' que sus muchos de sus precursores".Anónimo. (1977). Medical History. vol. 21 p. 220 Desde entonces, eruditos de múltiples disciplinas han rechazado la historia de Gorman como una fantasía ridícula, destacando en el proceso muchos hechos que contradicen la versión de los acontecimientos presentada por Knight.Pearce, J. M. S. (2006). "Sir William Withey Gull (1816–1890)". (en inglés) European Neurology vol. 55 pp. 53–56 (Se requiere subscrición)Aronson, p. 110; Begg, pp. x–xi; Cook, p. 9; Cornwell, pp. 133–135; Harrison, pp. 142–143; Hyde, p. 58; Knight, p. 180; Marriott, pp. 267–268; Meikle, pp. 146–147, 178, 188; Ridley, pp. 266–267; Roland, pp. 142–147; Rumbelow, pp. 209–244 y Trow, pp. 152–158 Annie Crook fue una persona real y verdaderamente tenía una hija Alice, nacida el 18 de abril de 1885 en St. Marylebone Workhouse, mientras que Joseph Gorman sí era el hijo de Alice. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna prueba que corrobore la afirmación de que el padre de Gorman fue Walter Sickert.Baron, Wendy (septiembre de 2004). "Sickert, Walter Richard (1860–1942)". (en inglés) Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Consultado el 17 de julio de 2009. (Se requiere subscripción) Joseph fue uno de los cinco hijos del matrimonio de Alice Margararet Crook y William Gorman.Scott, Christopher (2004). "Jack the Ripper: A Cast of Thousands". (en inglés) Casebook: Jack the Ripper. Consultado 8 de marzo de 2010. Además, según Trevor Marriott, un experto en el caso de Jack el Destripador, Alice "debió haber sido concebida entre el 18 de julio y el 11 de agosto de 1884".Marriott, p. 267 Alberto Víctor estuvo en Heidelberg de junio a agosto de 1884, de ahí que no estaba en Londres al momento de la concepción de Alice y no podía haber sido su padre.Aronson, p. 88 y Marriott, p. 267 El nombre del padre de Alice fue dejado en blanco en su certificado de nacimiento,General Register Office, England and Wales (Abril–Junio 1885). Civil Registration Indexes: Births. Marylebone vol. 1a, p. 537 pero en la edad adulta, Alice declaró que su padre era Wiliam Crook.Rumbelow, pp. 228 y 231 Este era también el nombre de su abuelo. El experto en Jack el Destripador, Don Rumbelow, ha sugerido que el nombre del padre de Alice fue omitido de su partida de nacimiento porque ella era ilegítima, o simplemente para ocultar una relación incestuosa entre su madre, Annie, y el abuelo William.Rumbelow, pp. 227–228 Por otra parte, no hay registro de ningún matrimonio entre Alberto Víctor y Annie Crook;Aronson, p. 88 y Knight, pp. 103–104 incluso si tal matrimonio hubiera ocurrido, habría sido inválido conforme a la ley británica, debido al Acta de Matrimonios Reales de 1772, que anula cualquier matrimonio contraído por un miembro de la familia real sin el consentimiento del Soberano. Cualquier hijo de un matrimonio inválido es considerado ilegítimo y excluido de la línea de sucesión. Gorman decía que su abuela era católica, aunque los registros demuestran que esto era falso.Begg, p. 293; Rumbelow, pp. 232–233; Wilson y Odell, p. 210 Si lo hubiera sido y se hubiera casado con Alberto Víctor, él y sus hijos serían excluidos de heredar el trono conforme al Acta de Establecimiento 1701, que excluye a los católicos de la línea de sucesión.Rumbelow, p. 233 Aparte de los anteriores, habían aún más problemas con la versión de Gorman de los acontecimientos. Por ejemplo, el apartamento de Annie y Alice en el número 6 de Cleveland Street no fue invadido en abril de 1888, pues para entonces, los números 4-14 de esa calle habían sido demolidos, y la casa en la cual habían vivido ya no existía.Begg, p. 293; Rumbelow, p. 232; Wilson y Odell, pp. 209–210 No fueron apoyadas por un protector rico, como Alberto Víctor,Aronson, p. 89 ya que fueron pobres y de vez en cuando vivían en Workhouses.Rumbelow, pp. 241–242 Annie no fue recluida en un sanatorio por locura, sino debido a una epilepsia recurrente.Rumbelow, pp. 226 y 229–231 No se sabe que las víctimas del Destripador se conocieran entre si, o en su caso tuvieran conexión con Annie Crook, que vivía del otro lado de Londres.Begg, p. 293 Incluso si hubieran conocido a Annie o su hija, es improbable que su cuento de ilegitimidad real fuera creído, así cualquier tentativa por revelar el supuesto escándalo, simplemente habría sido desestimada.Aronson, p. 109 Gull se retiró de la práctica médica en 1887, después de sufrir un derrame cerebral, que lo dejó temporalmente con una parálisis parcial e incapacidad de hablar.Rumbelow, p. 223 Posteriormente se recuperó, pero sufrió algunos ataques subsecuentes antes de su muerte en 1890.Knight, pp. 180–182, 201 Además, Lord Salisbury no era francmasón,Freemason, 29 de agosto de 1903, citado en Rumbelow, p. 234 y no hay ninguna prueba documental que vincule a Netley con los otros sospechosos, aparte de que tampoco se ahogó en el Támesis.Knight, p. 216 En realidad murió en 1903, después de caer bajo las ruedas de su propia furgoneta.Knight, p. 213 Las pruebas forenses indican que los cuerpos de las víctimas no fueron desplazados, por lo tanto no fueron disecados en un carruaje y luego llevados al lugar donde fueron descubiertos. Algunas de las calles donde fueron encontradas las víctimas eran demasiado estrechas para un carruaje. Sickert no tenía un estudio en Cleveland Street,Begg, p. 293 y Rumbelow, p. 231 y no existe ninguna prueba de que conocía a la Princesa de Gales.Cook, p. 292 y Knight, p. 80 Anderson estaba en Suiza en el momento del doble asesinato, así que no pudo ser uno de sus autores.Knight, p. 247 y Cawthorne, Nigel (2000) "Afterword" en: Knight, p. 270 Knight percibió que había problemas con las aseveraciones de Gorman, pero "las malinterpretó o deliberadamente las ignoró", según Whiteway.Whiteway, Ken (2004). "A Guide to the Literature of Jack the Ripper". Canadian Law Library Review vol. 29 pp. 219–229 Admitió que partes de la historia estaban equivocadas, pero afirmó que tales errores eran "el más fuerte apoyo del hecho de que decía la verdad". La comprensión de que la ausencia de Anderson en Inglaterra y su presencia en Suiza significaba que no podía haber sido cómplice, lo llevó a considerar a Walter Sickert el sospechoso más probable, y a sugerir que era "el tercer hombre" que participó en los crímenes.Knight, pp. 246–262 Esta no era la primera acusación contra Sickert; antes había sido mencionado como sospechoso potencial en el libro de 1959 de Donald McCormick, The Identity of Jack the Ripper.Knight, p. 250. Sin embargo, Sickert estaba en Francia con su madre y hermano a finales del verano de 1888, y es improbable que hubiera estado en Londres en el momento de al menos cuatro de los asesinatos.Sturgis, Matthew (3 de noviembre de 2002). "Making a killing from the Ripper". The Sunday Times Después de que Knight implicó a Sickert, Joseph Gorman retiró su testimonio, admitiendo en el periódico The Sunday Times, que "había sido un engaño ... una mentira enorme".The Sunday Times, 18 de junio de 1978, citado en Rumbelow, p. 237 El amigo de Knight y aficionado al Destripador, Colin Wilson, pensaba que la historia era "una tontería obvia",Wilson y Odell, p. 205 pero poco después de la trágica y temprana muerte del escritor, causada por un tumor cerebral, escribió en su defensa: "él escribió el libro con su lengua en su mejilla, luego se encontró cautivo en un éxito que le impidió retractarse o desconocerlo con cautela".Wilson y Odell, p. 211 Influencia A pesar de sus muchas inconsistencias, la teoría conspirativa de Knight y Gorman, ha capturado la imaginación de otros autores, que han hecho posteriores modificaciones a la historia. Por ejemplo, Melvyn Fairclough, en su libro The Ripper and the Royals (Londres: Duckworth, 1991) afirmó que Lord Randolph Churchill fue "el tercer hombre",Begg, p. 292 and Trow, pp. 159–160 aunque más tarde desconociera su propio libro y dijera a los reporteros que "ya no creía más en esa teoría".Edge, Simon (15 de diciembre de 2001). "My grandfather was the heir to the throne and Jack the Ripper killed to cover it up". (en inglés) Daily Express Andy Parlour, Sue Parlour y Kevin O'Donnell, autores del libro The Jack the Ripper Whitechapel Murders (St Osyth, Essex:Ten Bells Publishing, 1997), suponían que Mary Jane Kelly estaba embarazada del hijo de Alberto Víctor, en lugar de Annie Crook. Estos y otros libros promueven que Sickert pudo ser desde un cómplice hasta el mismo Jack el Destripador; entre ellos, se encuentran el libro de Jean Overton-Fuller, Sickert and the Ripper Crimes (Oxford: Mandrake, 1990) y Portrait of a Killer de Patricia Cornwell (2002), que son comercializados como libros basados en hechos reales, pero son desestimados casi mundialmente como fantasías derivadas del dañado análisis inicial de Knight.Begg, pp. x–xi, 295–296; Meikle, p. 197; Roland, pp. 132–137 y Rumbelow, p. 246 La teoría conspirativa perfilada en Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution, es llevada a la ficción en Force and Hypocrisy por Doug Lucie. Cuatro películas han usado elementos de esta teoría: Murder by Decree, Jack the Ripper, The Ripper y From Hell de los hermanos Hughes, que está basado en una novela gráfica del mismo nombre, del escritor Alan Moore y el ilustrador Eddie Campbell.Meikle, pp. 224–234 Destaca asimismo la presencia de las teorías de Knight en el libro final de la serie Riverworld de Philip José Farmer, llamado Gods of Riverworld, y entre las novelas que utilizan el libro como base se incluyen Death at Whitechapel (Nueva York: Berkley Publishing Group, 2000) de Robin Paige y The Whitechapel Conspiracy (Londres: Headline, 2001) de Anne Perry. Referencias Notas Bibliografía *Aronson, Theo (1994). Prince Eddy and the Homosexual Underworld. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5278-8. *Begg, Paul (2003). Jack the Ripper: The Definitive History. Harlow, Essex: Pearson Education. ISBN 0-582-50631-X. *Cook, Andrew (2006). Prince Eddy: The King Britain Never Had. Stroud, Gloucestershire: Tempus Publishing Ltd. ISBN 0-7524-3410-1. *Cornwell, Patricia (2003). Portrait of a Killer: Jack the Ripper Case Closed. London: Time Warner Paperbacks. ISBN 0-7515-3359-9. *Evans, Stewart P.; Skinner, Keith (2000). The Ultimate Jack the Ripper Companion: An Illustrated Encyclopedia. New York: Carroll & Graf. ISBN 0-7867-0768-2. *Fairclough, Melvyn (1991). The Ripper and the Royals. London: Duckworth. ISBN 0-7156-2362-1. *Harrison, Michael (1972). Clarence: The life of H.R.H. the Duke of Clarence and Avondale (1864–1892). London and New York: W. H. Allen. ISBN 0-491-00722-1. *Hyde, H. Montgomery (1976). The Cleveland Street Scandal. London: W. H. Allen. ISBN 0-491-01995-5. *Knight, Stephen (1976; rev. 1984; repr. 2000). Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution. London: Bounty Books. ISBN 0-7537-0369-6. *Marriott, Trevor (2005). Jack the Ripper: The 21st Century Investigation. London: John Blake. ISBN 1-84454-103-7. *Meikle, Denis (2002). Jack the Ripper: The Murders and the Movies. Richmond, Surrey: Reynolds and Hearn Ltd. ISBN 1-903111-32-3. *Ridley, Jasper (2008) 1999. The Brief History of the Freemasons. London: Robinson. ISBN 978-1-84529-678-0. *Roland, Paul (2006). The Crimes of Jack the Ripper. London: Arcturus Publishing. ISBN 978-0-572-03285-2. *Rumbelow, Donald (2004). The Complete Jack the Ripper: Fully Revised and Updated. Penguin Books. ISBN 0-14-017395-1. *Trow, M. J. (1997). The Many Faces of Jack the Ripper. Chichester, West Sussex: Summersdale. ISBN 1-84024-016-4. *Wilson, Colin; Odell, Robin; edited by Gaute, J.H.H. (1987) Jack the Ripper: Summing up and Verdict. Bantam Press. ISBN 0-593-01020-5. Enlaces externos *[http://casebook.org/suspects/knight.html Casebook: Jack the Ripper – Good Knight: An Examination of The Final Solution.] Desacredita la teoría de Knight. (en inglés) *Jack: El asesino conspirador. Sinopsis del libro en Jackeldestripador.net. Categoría:Libros de 1976 Categoría:Literatura del Reino Unido Categoría:Teorías de la conspiración en:Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution fr:Jack the Ripper : The Final Solution